Yuriko Fujimiya
Yuriko Fujimiya (藤宮 百合子 Fujimiya Yuriko?) is one of the characters in Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns anime and manga. She is a Sexy type singer who uses purple as her theme color. Yuriko comes from United Kingdom whose parents runs a flower shop named "Hearty♪Lily". Description Yuriko has purple hair, which reaches up to her chest and is tied up into pigtail. Her eyes are purple with thin eyebrows and she sports a purple flower on her hair. One of her winter outfit is a lavender fabric jacket with brown teddy bear brooch on right side and with pink shirt inside on it, light purple stocking, and purple shoes. Her summer outfit is a light purple polo shirt with short sleeves, a purple dress with pink heart on the center and various pink jewels and the end, a white socks and purple Mary Jane shoes. Personality Yuriko is a Sexy type idol, which means she is feminine and mature, then will tell about unseen magazine called "Beauty Mode" that reflects their unique style in fashion and make-up. Yuriko also speaks about the style and appearance of other characters, usually other types of idols such as Lovely, Pop, and/or other Sexy type idols. She won't get along with Pop idols because they will question her on their immature personality and they won't worry about fashion. Chronology Lily Princess Yuriko helps her parents plant their beautiful lily flowers. After the two exchange friendly farewells, Yuriko begins to walk down the steps. Her family tells her to have a nice day, but while on the steps Yuriko questions what would happen if she was to run away from home. As she reaches the school class, Aiko and Lucy spot Yuriko and run to catch up with her. They begin to talk about each others lives and how easy they think the other has it, but after Aiko indirectly offends Yuriko she runs off in a huff. First to arrive is Yuriko at the Rose Fleur Patissiere. She is unable to find anyone until she overhears Yoshito in the other room and finds him making clays. Yuriko asks to join him, but accidentally offends Yoshito because of her insistence on calling her "Yoshi-kun". He then reveals her perfect shape he made, alarming Yoshito in the process. At the playground, Yuriko teaches Aiko to plant flowers. The next morning, Aiko is upset when she discovers her family ate the chocolate Yuriko hadn't eaten the previous night. But they're just glad to see she's back to normal and the story slowly comes to a end. Making an Unit After the formation of first units, Léopold Honoré Cavallier announces a Paniverse Clan Cup. Wanting to enter the event, Yuriko asks Hotaru to be her partner. As the students hear each party, the two apologises each other, with the previously mentioned two members named their unit Duo CROSS. In Episode 152, the unit disbands due to their new actifities. After the disbandment of UCT Generation and Duo CROSS in Episode 174, Yuriko and Lucy decided to form a new unit. The unit name is ALIEN (abbreviation of "All in English"). It consists of six members: Fumiko Yanagi, Claire Goodwyn, Ayami Otonashi, Yuriko Fujimiya, and Lucy Haywood - with Hotaru being the leader. As a Magical Girl Angel U.K. (エンジェルイギリス'' Enjeru Igirisu'') is the alter ego of Yuriko Fujimiya. Angel U.K. has the power of blooming flowers. She uses Purple Lily Wand as her weapon. In English dub, her alter ego is "Magical U.K.". * Introduction (Japanese): "The pretty fragrance of spring that flower blooms, Angel U.K.!" (花が咲くは春の美しい香り、エンジェルイギリス! Hana ga saku wa haru no utsukushī kaori, Enjeru Igirisu!?). * Introduction (English): "I'm an angel of multi-colored flowers with sweet fragrance, Magical U.K.!" Etymology Fujimiya (藤宮): Fuji (藤) means wisteria, referring to her theme color while miya (宮) means "palace" or "shrine". Yuriko (百合子): Yuri (百合) means thousand lily flowers and ko (子) means child, used for Japanese female names. This is probably the identity for her fond of flowers. As a result, some students in her class calls her "Flower-blooming Lily Princess". The characters of Yuriko's name translated as "Wisterina shrine, thousand lily flowers child". Relationships Aiko Hanazuki: Both girls are somewhat alike and due to this, they get along pretty well and understand each other and their feelings. They tend to be shown together a decent amount of times. Naru Aizawa: She and Naru seem to be good friends as Yuriko gives her advice and Naru gave her back magical item. Lucy Haywood: Yuriko and Lucy are best friends. They are always together anywhere. Hotaru Fuyuumi: Her fellow member who always looks after Yuriko and is considered her "mate". Ayami Otonashi: Yuriko is Ayami's good friend. They have a fairly simple relationship and Yuriko trusts Ayami to look after Lucy while she continues to work with Hotaru on their ALIEN activities. Juri Yumesaki: Yuriko seems to admire Juri too. He has a very thorough understanding of Yuriko's scent of flowers. Lines Meeting: "Yes, it's alright, I feel like I'm trying to be a beautiful florist. I didn't plant and my mother and father were worried about me. They do fight but Aiko-chan is precious to them. I think so too..." When forming idol unit: "How should I say it? Idols are always sweet and cheerful... I wonder if that's always a good story... ☆" Trivia * She is very similar to Alice Cartelet from Kin-iro Mosaic: Both are voiced by Manami Tanaka, come from U.K., and have their hair in pigtails, the difference might be Yuriko's hair is little longer. * Yuriko shares her not only her first name, but the first part of her surname with Yuriko Fujita, an also idol from the UK that appears in Fashion Entertainment: Princess Gal☆Ichigo. * Yuriko's catchphrase is "Plant the flower and smell it~!". * Yuriko has a tendency to cheer someone with red rose. * Yuriko is the only Sexy-type idol in the Pretty Country/Story of World series to have flowers as her idol aura. ** Because of this, Pretty Country fans believed she was going to be a Lovely type. * In manga artwork and some merchandise, Yuriko's broch was incorrectly colored light pink. * Her full name is similar to Yuri Ranko from Pretty Country: Idols of Starlight Town. Coincidentally, both have their hair in pigtails. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:British characters Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Sexy Idols